Apology
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: (Set after the latest chapter of the manga) Yuzu receives some spa tickets from her boss as a present. She then summons up the courage to split them with Mei to help them recover after the drama and stresses they faced. Though it takes a little bit of persuasion to do so. YuzuxMei, Fluff, Time skip, *Oneshot*, Yuri/Lesbian.


**Ok my first attempt at a citrus fanfic**

 **Its set after the latest chapter where Yuzu gets a job and reunites with her old friends. Only to experience what trials and tribulations come with being in a same sex relationship**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Yuzu strolled down the street quietly, gripping her bag tightly. Yawning loudly as she walked down the dimly lit street towards the route to home. Texting her sister to let her know she would be home late again. However, since she worked part time after school it was rare she ever got caught. I mean Harumin would never rat her out.

She never thought you could feel so tired from being on her feet all day. Aching in places she never thought could hurt, especially her feet. Utterly exhausted from her shift at the café. You would never think so, but working at such a place was very hard work. Especially when things got busy, a lot of students and businessmen would show up. Plus, the occasional couple.

Luckily none of them were ever rude or impatient with her, never causing her too much trouble. Something she was relieved about, having to act polite and calm while receiving abuse from customers. That was not something Yuzu would be able to handle with her temper, she would end up snapping at them after a while.

Spending all day on her feet and rushing after people became such hard work. But she really enjoyed it and her boss was a great guy. But lately, she had found a new sense of confidence. She wore the ring she bought for Mei with her pay check with pride. She didn't care what anyone else thought, especially not her old friends. She wasn't ashamed to say she loved Mei.

Sure, they may not have understood it or thought it was strange, seeing them as something that needed to be shamed. But she was a different person now, she was no longer part of their world. This was her life and if they didn't accept her that was their problem, but her friend Harumin would have no issue with their relationship.

She was always the kind to mind her own business but step in when necessary. She cared about Yuzu a lot but in the sense would towards family. Around Yuzu she was able to be herself and didn't have to hide anymore. Because of Yuzu, her relationship with her sister had greatly improved as well, allowing them to grow closer.

She had also changed up her attire at work, deciding to take herself more seriously. Not wanting to come across as incapable or immature, wanting to show how capable she was. Styling her hair into a French braid, finding it way more comfortable and easier to style. I mean it at least looked appropriate at school to boot, so she was keeping it.

Plus, though she hated to admit it due to her blonde hair she got more customers. For whatever reason Blonde's got way more attention than any other hair colour. Getting a lot of tips from people. Sometimes having light hair really did have its perks (though she thought Mei's was a lot prettier). So she would continue using it to her advantage.

* * *

" _You've really come into your own lately Yuzu, you're like a completely different person" her boss said proudly. She was the perfect worker, doing everything she could to make the customers happy._ _She had a lot of enthusiasm and despite making some small stumbles in the beginning, she kept positive about everything. It was vert admirable, to know how quickly she bounced back._

 _Yuzu smiled proudly, all this hard work would soon pay off. When she had a goal to obtain she felt herself become more energetic and passionate. After being able to get the rings, she had decided to put her money towards more useful things. Such as dates or presents with/for Mei. Something that would make them both happy._

 _Her boss then leaned forward and pulled out two tickets. Looking around the shop then sliding them towards Yuzu. He didn't do this for everyone, but Yuzu had really earned it._ " _Call it a reward for your hard work" he replied in a whispered tone. He had no need for them and obviously, Yuzu was working this hard to make the person she liked happy._

 _Yuzu perked up, her green eyes shining with joy. Was this a dream? Why was he doing such a generous thing for her? Not that she wasn't grateful for this. Gripping the tickets tightly and holding them close to her face. This felt like a dream, all her hard work had finally paid off. Kami was certainly beaming down on her today._

 _They were tickets to a very nice and very pricey spa. The type that did face masks, steam rooms and made your skin glow afterwards. To boot it was in their area, meaning they could easily get there. Being discounted tickets she could take Mei with her. However, she would have to check to see if they offered bathing suits or if she had to bring her own._

 _Mei never really did much for herself being the quiet girl she was. She tended to focus on her work and studies above all else. Plus, it would be nice for them both to take the time off and relax, what with their exams and her working. It wasn't a healthy mindset to ignore your stresses and just allow them to build up after all._

* * *

Yuzu sighed wearily as she took off her shoes and walked through the front door. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy to be home again. However, as much as she wanted to relax right now, she still had a lot of things to do before then. It was her turn to do all the chores, but due to her part time job that was easier said that done.

She still had to make dinner for her and Mei, but at least taking a bath would help ease her sore muscles. Maybe she could use that nice bubble bath her mum had bought a while ago. It was barely ever used and sat on the side of the bath, so now was as good a time as ever to indulge. She deserved it after all, so why not have a little fun?

Mei then appeared from the doorway, hesitantly hiding behind one of the corners. Worried but relieved to see her sister home safely, not used to having the place to herself for such long periods of time. She wasn't unaware of how she had been out late the past month. While she had thought to ask, Yuzu had not wanted to talk about it which she respected.

A sense of guilt washed over the blonde upon seeing Mei look so troubled. Yuzu hadn't really told her sister of how she got the money to pay for the rings. Or about her part time job, seeing as it was against school regulations. So, she kept it to herself to avoid trouble. But in the process she was worrying her sister, but she had good intention behind her actions.

However, Mei had noticed her sisters change in attitude lately. But for once these changes had been positive and not negative which brought her relief. After their talk together, that day in the library, she had seemingly cheered up again. Having regained her confidence once more. Back to the smiley energetic girl she knew.

To see Yuzu so happy, it comforted Mei a great deal. In the beginning, she had been hesitant about Yuzu's pursuing of her. Thinking that her words were empty and full of fake promises. Over time she had come to understand that Yuzu did indeed care about her greatly. Always worrying about her well being, sometimes to the point of crying.

She had never had someone who showed such passionate concern over her before. Though it was an alien feeling, it was certainly not one that she hated. "I made curry" Mei replied hesitantly. Though she doubted it would taste as good as Yuzu's recipe. However, she had done her best to follow the written recipe Yuzu had left. Wanting to impress her.

Yuzu then perked up, a strong surge of love flowing through her. She felt like a husband coming home to her housewife after a long day. This was like every fantasy about being married. She couldn't wait to taste Mei's cooking, seeing as Mei had taken an interest. She had taught her how to cook herself. So, it was bound to be good, practice made perfect after all.

"Thanks Mei, I'll go take my bath now" she replied gratefully. She had really taken a weight off of her shoulders by doing so. Making her life so much easier without meaning to. Now she could simply enjoy her evening with a hot bath and a good meal, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so spoiled before. What did she do to deserve such kindness.

As she headed down the hall, she stopped suddenly. Remembering the present her boss had given her earlier. She had been so tired that she had completely forgotten about them. But she couldn't exactly ignore it, she had been working hard to make plans with Mei, trying to save up so they could find awesome and fun things to do together.

Shyly, she pulled out the tickets and revealed them to Mei. She couldn't look back, she had come this far after all. Like Mei said, this was none of anyone's business, this was between them. "I…uh…got these from a friend. I mean after everything… we deserve a little spoiling, right?" Yuzu explained awkwardly. They could use some relaxation after everything that had happened.

They had been through a lot, both for themselves and from the side-lines. Watching someone they cared about suffer in silence with their problems. Dealing with homophobia, rumours being spread at school. It had been very trying for the both of them. Plus, having to keep their secrets and deal with exams. It had all been too much for them.

That had honestly been the first-time Yuzu had experienced such mental pressure leading to a breakdown. Feeling the fear of the people around her not being able to accept her relationship, then screwing up her studies because of the depressed mindset she was in. She had been so upset and lost she didn't know what to do with herself.

She shifted awkwardly at the silence, finding it more uncomfortable than she had before. "I mean, if you don't want to go I understand. I can always ask Harumin and see if she is free" she replied defensively. She would never force Mei to go somewhere she didn't want to. She had troubled her enough lately and just seeing her wear the ring was enough for her.

Mei could only stand there in awe, blinking at Yuzu. First buying her matching rings, then the date between them where she bought her a small teddy. Now she had tickets for a spa. Yuzu had been really spoiling her lately, but she was happy. She averted her gaze bashfully and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Shifting awkwardly in her position behind the corner.

She was feeling so many emotions about this, yet she could not get the words to come out of her mouth. But she wanted Yuzu to know she was indeed grateful. "I… I can get some time off this weekend" she replied shyly. Momokino had been pestering her a while to hang out, not enjoying being ignored. But after what happened to her, she wanted to spoil Yuzu a little.

Yuzu had always put her first, always looking after her and making sure she came to no harm. Even going as far as to hide what happened to not trouble her, which only caused Mei to feel responsible for her. But by doing so she neglected herself, hiding her own pain from others around her. Something Mei would not allow her to do.

The shine returned to Yuzu's eyes and she beamed at Mei excitedly. She couldn't believe she said yes. This was going to be the best bonding day for them, helping them forget their troubles. She then hurried up to Mei happily and hugged her tightly. Nearly knocking the raven-haired girl over with her enthusiasm. A bright smile on her face as she held her lover close to her.

Mei blushed at the physical contact but softened, she was glad to see Yuzu back to her normal self. Not knowing that she could miss seeing such a genuinely happy expression from her sibling. She had been worried to see Yuzu in such a state of utter despair before. It was the first time she had ever seen Yuzu look so heartbroken and weak.

She liked Yuzu better when she was happy, because she unknowingly made Mei happy. Her sunshine chased away the clouds in her heart and helped her forget her troubles and doubts. Making her realize all the things she had been hiding before she met Yuzu, able to speak the words in her heart more clearly because of her.

She then pulled away shyly and pushed Yuzu in the direction of the bathroom "Go take your bath, I'll call you after" Mei said sternly. But she was glad to see that Yuzu had found her smile again. It reminded her that she was back to normal, that whatever issues she had once had. They were now gone.


End file.
